The Youngest
by BellaDamonLover
Summary: What if Henrik had a twin sister? How will she affect our favorite Vampire Family?
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry I erased my stories but I am ready to write a new one and move on._

**Moving on I am deeply sorry, this is a new one I decided. Every character still looks the same, and Lucy looks like Lucy Hale. Somehow I think it's right….**

**Declaimer: I don't not own the Vampire Diaries, only one I actually own is Lucylle. **** Please beware and review.**

**Lucylle POV:**

Hello, my name is Lucylle, you may be wondering who I am, well let me tell you. I am Lucylle Mikaelson, but most people often call me Lucy. It's a lot shorter than my whole name believe me. My whole name is Lucylle Arianna Mikaelson, twin sister to Henrik Mikael Mikaelson. I am the youngest out of my sibling and today we are celebrating my 15th moon.

"Sister, are you ready? Mother is calling us," I smiled at my twin brother, "Yes, brother I am most ready." He grabs my wrist and we ran back to the house.

**Normal POV:**

The Mikaelsons were waiting to celebrate both Henrik and Lucylle. Rebekah out of everyone was super excited because they never celebrated anyone's birth date, until today. All the siblings treasured the youngest and even their parents, especially Mikael who never once laid a hand on the twins.

~~~~The Next Day~~~~

Lucy and Rebekah were sitting on the ground fondly watching their older brothers fight. Rebekah smiled when she heard them tease each other. The mood was soured when Lucy saw their father chastise Niklaus. She ran toward Niklaus as soon as their parents left. She hugged Nik and whispered, "He loves you Nik, he doesn't want you to take chance for fun and die. Don't worry I love you, so much." Nik kissed Lucy's forehead thanking his lucky star for his sister. Rebekah hated to break their moment but she had to, "Lucy, we have chores to do."

Lucy sighed and went with Rebekah, no one could tell her sister what to do, her eldest siblings. They approached the river when Lucy pushed Rebekah in, coming up, Rebekah yelled, "Lucy, what were you thinking, mother and father will surely punish me now for this!"

Rebekah was slightly annoyed at her little sister, but was quick to forgive her when she saw her eyes shining with tears that she was sure would never fall as to not alarm her. Bekah smiled and hugged her, "They can't blame us for having fun can they now?" Lucy smiled and laughed, "We'll just wait till your dry Bekah."

"Father, don't you not think it is time for Rebekah to marry?" Elijah asked.

Mikael said, "Yes, I have thought of it, but no one has asked for her hand in marriage, we shall wait only a few more month and see." Elijah nodded silently, he knew whomever asked for Rebekah's hand in marriage would only be scare for trying to marry her.

He tried once more, "What about Lucy? Is she to be married as well?" Mikael shook his head, "No, no one will ever be good enough for her, only I shall decide, I have been thinking Markus Petrova, what do you think Elijah?"

Elijah frowned ever so slightly, Markus was Tatia's father, surely his father wouldn't marry her to someone who was his age or older. Elijah voiced it only to receive a slap for it. he knew better than to question his father's decision, yet he still did.

The full moon was approaching rather quickly. Henrik and Niklaus began to discuss their plan once more. They went over the whole thing and said, "Henrik, be careful, okay? We don't want be eaten by those savages, do you get it?" Henrik nodded with his eyes sparkling. He has forever wanted to see the man transform into beasts. Nikaus had a bad feeling, but he shook it off.

They both wanted to see the men, and they shall.

Lucy stopped when she felt her brother's excitement and wonder, you see the whole twin thing they had, they could feel each other's emotions, and it made everything easier when they talked because they knew what subject to avoid because it cause the other pain. She wonder what he was feeling and thinking that. Rather awkward sometimes though because they felt each other's embarrassment and acted on it. Lucy also shook it off, her brother feelings were often continuous that way.

The day of the full moon has arrived. Niklaus and Henrik were quick to sneak out once everyone was asleep. They were watching in fascination from the trees. It was almost sunrise yet the wolves hadn't turn. Henrik made a mistake, and feel down, the wolves quickly got him, but Nikalus saw this and was quick to act with his sword, then all of sudden they transformed back. Niklaus grabbed Henrik and prayed that he would be alive, so their mother could cure him.

Lucy woke up screaming feeling the pain come from her left side; she touched it and then suddenly felt nothing. This never happened before! She kept on screaming Henrik's name, and left before her family could hear more. They all woke up frantic. They went to search for everyone and wake both Niklaus and Henrik up, but they didn't find them. They found her sitting by a bloodied Henrik and a crying Niklaus. Esther rushed toward Henrik and started chanting, but she looked in desperation as it didn't work. She started crying, only to have Mikael run to her side and he himself started to mourn for the loss. Lucy was crying her heart out, yelling, "Henrik, please brother, please wake up. This is not funny. Please Henrik." All over again. Niklaus sat there watching devastated, he should have protected him better, and he should have. Mikael got up and went to Niklaus, he spit out, "What happened, boy? And do it quick." Niklaus said, "We went to see the wolves change into wolves, he fell from a tree, and I fought with all my might to save him, but it was too late."

Niklaus flinched when he heard Lucy cry out again.

Later that day, both Mikael and Esther left to see Ayanna. Ayanna said, "You do see that the spirits will turn against you right? I'm sorry Esther, but I cannot help you, ever."

They left her home and Mikael said kissing Esther's forehead, "You must do it alone then my love." Esther nodded and left for Tatia's house.

So? Any suggestions? I am also looking for a Beta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously On _

_Later that day, both Mikael and Esther left to see Ayanna. Ayanna said, "You do see that the spirits will turn against you right? I'm sorry Esther, but I cannot help you, ever."_

_They left her home and Mikael said kissing Esther's forehead, "You must do it alone then my love." Esther nodded and left for Tatia's house._

**Me: Suggestion anyone?**

**Declaimer: I do NOT own The Youngest.**

Song Choice:

It Is What It Is by Lifehouse

Can't Break A Broken Heart by Kate Voelege

Reason: I Like IT!

**General POV:**

"Call down sweetheart," Rebekah said as she hugged Lucy tight. Rebekah knew it had hit Lucy harder than anyone else because she felt his emotions before he died, and now that he died she knows that she feels utter emptiness on her twin's side. They had stayed up all night reminiscing all the things they did with Henrik and Bekah knew that Lu-Lu felt much better afterwards.

~~Esther&Mikael~~~

"Is it ready my love?" Mikael asked Esther. Esther nodded, "Today at dinner, it shall be done."

~~Lucy~~

Lucy walked out of her house; she was tired of everyone in her family looking at her with pity. It got worse because Niklaus kept giving her glances of pity and regret. It wasn't his fault, she tried to let him see, Henrik always had been a curious little boy, it wasn't his fault he got stuck with him. But oh how she wishes to be able to see her twin one more time. What she would give. She kept walking in the village trying not to notice all the pity looks she received. Everyone had seen her breakdown at losing her twin and even though they considered them an abnormality at first, they got used to it very quickly. She rolled her eyes as she saw Angel. She was crying her heart out; you see she had once intended to marry Henrik when they got older. Lucy knew his brother returned Angel's feelings, but never really told her.

She walked to Angel and hugged her, "He loved you Angel. He told me a lot of time of the way he said you looked pretty when you smiled or when you laughed, how he longed in to laugh with you."

Angel shook her head and smiled saying, "I'll forever laugh and smile in his memory." Lucy hugged her again and ran toward her house. She ran into her mother, knocking everything she had in hand.

Esther yelled, "Look at what you did Lucylle! Now I have to go back." Lucy shranked in terror as her mother yelled at her again, her mother never, ever yelled at her. Guess everything was weird now that Henrik was dead. Lucy never saw her mother once grieve. Her mother was a very strong woman.

Lucy now in terror of facing her mother ran back to the village. She was stopped by Tatia's father. He was repulsive and she didn't want to marry him. She shuddered at the thought. He was calling out to her. She sighed and went toward him, as she got closer to him she smelled liquor. He grabbed her waist and forcefully gave her a kiss. When he pulled away, she gathered all her strength and slapped him. He sighed, "I love my little bitches rough."

Richard, Tatia's father, grabbed Lucy by her waist again and slammed her on a tree. She started to cry out, in her mind asking herself why she even went in the woods. Richard trailed down and ripped her dress in two. Lucy began to cry out, "Stop! Please Stop!" She felt his slimy hands all over her, so rough and clammy. She also felt the wood on her skin, pure torture. He kissed her mouth hungrily and she bit down. He pulled apart and slapped her, laughing as she cried out in pain. Richard was coming to an end as he thrusted inside her so hard and bit her neck to leave a mark, which said she was his. Lucy on the other hand, kept crying he cut the barriers she had and prided herself with. The facts that she was pure, or was suppose to be pure for marriage. He went in and out, and sobbed harder as he filled her with his poisonous semen.

~~Esther~~

She felt bad when she yelled at Lucy. Dinner was almost here and Lucy hadn't come. She began to make a tracking spell when in her mind she saw Lucy bleeding from her legs, crying her heart out once more in the forest floor. Esther quickly grabbed one of Lucy's dresses and headed out. Esther's heart broke when she saw her daughter. Esther healed her and said, "Lucy… Oh Lucy! Don't tell anyone, let's go. I'll help you with this later, Lu. I promise.

When Esther looked at her Lucy's eyes she saw no shine in them like before.

~Lucy~

She dressed herself and smiled for dinner, but she knew her eyes betrayed her. She helped her mother set up the table and knew that her mother would help her. At dinner everyone glanced at her. She would smile and laugh, but everyone saw the façade. When she finished, Mikael grabbed Lucy first and led her back to her room that she shared with Rebekah. She was crying and all of a sudden, a sword was thrusted in to her heart killing her fast.

~~~2011~~~

Lucy was just waking up. The light blinding her for a little bit, and she ran to her wardrobe. Today she was starting high school for the first time. Unknown to her, another Mikaelson also was. She had been on the run for one thousand year, on the run from all her siblings. She got out white short- shorts, a plain pink tank top, and pink converse. Her short hair was style in her usual curls with a white bow on her left side.

She grabbed her pink Vera Bradley huge handbag and put in a binder with paper several mechanical pencils, and pink, blue, purple, and black ink pens. She grabbed her iPhone with her Hello Kitty case and put it in her back pocket, also grabbing a honey bun from the kitchen, and went outside and got in her white 2012 Mustang Convertible. Adjusting her mirror, she whispered, "I'm ready."

**Review and tell me something IDK. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here We Go! I'll try updating very soon. As soon as possible I promise!**

**Declaimer: I Do NOT own the fabulous Original Family, just Lucy, Lucylle, or Lu-Lu, however you wanna call her. Now on with the story.**

_Previously: _

_~~~2011~~~_

_Lucy was just waking up. The light blinding her for a little bit, and she ran to her wardrobe. Today she was starting high school for the first time. Unknown to her, another Mikaelson also was. She had been on the run for one thousand year, on the run from all her siblings. She got out white short- shorts, a plain pink tank top, and pink converse. Her short hair was style in her usual curls with a white bow on her left side._

_She grabbed her pink Vera Bradley huge handbag and put in a binder with paper several mechanical pencils, and pink, blue, purple, and black ink pens. She grabbed her iPhone with her Hello Kitty case and put it in her back pocket, also grabbing a honey bun from the kitchen, and went outside and got in her white 2012 Mustang Convertible. Adjusting her mirror, she whispered, "I'm ready."_

Song Choice:

Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson

The Sun Will Rise- Kelly Clarkson

Reason: Dark Side- The Mikaelson aren't all rainbow and sunshine, they have a VERY dark side. The Sun Will Rise- With Lucy on whatever side she chooses will bring rays of sunlight.

Chapter 3:

The ride to school was alright for Lucy. When she got out, everyone in the high school stared at her in wonder. Next to her, she was parked between a 2011 Ford Fiesta and a 2008 Ford Escape. She rolled her eyes, walking toward the school. She looked around once she was inside and shook her head.

~~Caroline~~~

I saw her walk in. She was really pretty. With green eyes that shine innocence and no diabolically plan thingy. She was petite with short hair that was curled. I didn't think as I walked toward her. It came naturally. When she saw me she smiled a pearly white smile like mine. I smiled back at her and said, "I'm Caroline Forbes, you look lost. Need any help?" She breathed out, "Yes, very much so. I'm looking for the attendance office. My name's Lucylle Mikaelson, but people call me Lucy." Caroline's eyes widen when she heard the name Mikaelson.

Lucy said, "Don't worry; I'm not like all Mikaelsons. I'm sure you heard thousands of stories of Klaus. I'm their younger sibling, but I don't approve of what they've become." Caroline looked at her with suspicion, but led her to the office where they saw Rebekah. Care noticed that the sisters' eyes widen as they took in each other. Rebekah came forward, but Lucy push past her own sister and for a second, she thought Rebekah looked hurt, but as quick as it came, it disappeared into a sneer.

She left with glaring daggers at her. When she saw Lucy come back, she smiled, "What happened? With your siblings?"

Lucy replied with a sad smile on her face, "I left after mother provided me with daylight rings and avoided them at all costs. I just couldn't face them." Caroline knew she shouldn't press on, she saw Lucy's eyes darken a few bit up. She shuddered at the unknown original.

Lucy's Schedule:

1st Period: Biology

2nd Period: Trigonometry

3rd Period: English Senior

4th Period: SE

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: American History

7th Period: Band

8th Period: Elective- Mystic Falls History

Rebekah's Schedule:

1st Period: Trigonometry

2nd Period: Chemistry

3rd Period: English Senior

4th Period: Orchestra

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: American History

7th Period: PE/ SE

8th Period: Elective- Mystic Falls History

~~~Lucy~~~

Caroline was a great person, I could actually see Nik falling in love with her. If he could get over the fact that love makes you weak, it actually gives you strength to my beliefs. I went to my 1st period, smiling all the way there. Biology.

~~~Lucy English Senior~~~

I got out, horrified at the whole trigonometry. It was going to make me kill myself, it was just soooooooo hard! I mean, hello? I'm not a math person, nor am I a school person in general. I walked in pleased to see Caroline she waved me forward pointing to a seat in front of her. She said, "Your sister Rebekah is also in this class, lunch, 6th, and 8th. Just to warn you." She nodded to her in acknowledgement. She was groaning internally, she didn't even want to see any of them! Why did god leave her side?

Rebekah walked in with her high and mighty air that made her throw up. Rebekah sat beside her sister, just behind the doppelganger. She smiled wickedly and said, "Hello sister, didn't think I'll leave you behind, no?"

Lucy said, "Bekah please leave me alone! Why do you think I ran for a thousand years? I don't want to see any of you." Rebekah came back up, "Is this because you were raped? Nik found out and torture Richard until he died." Lucy began to shake, "Bekah please don't bring up anything from the past okay? What happened, happened. It was okay though, after a while, but why did he have to kill him? He could have just tortured and left him to rot in this world. Not hell."

Rebekah said, "Look Lu-Lu, we both know you still have the human side of you intact..." Lucy interrupted her, "I'm not going to the dark side unless they offer cookies." That caused Elena and Caroline to laugh at her. Caroline said, "We have cookies for the good side." Lucy smirked, "Yeah I know, but doesn't it sound much better when you say, 'Come To The Dark Side, We Have Cookies'. Seriously much better."

~Caroline~

When Rebekah mentioned her, Lucy, being raped, I could hardly believe it. She was just so full of life and light, something the rest of the originals weren't. She was my new role model, I mean being stuck with the originals and not becoming like them? She must not be a follower like She-Devil here.

~~~Rebekah~~~

The first thing I did after I went home was tell Nik of Lu's arrival. We have been searching for her, like maybe for a thousand years. She better have a good reason for leaving. Aside from what she told me.

**Review! They make me happy. Ohhhh and please do tell me how you feel. Did you like this? I feel like I am a suckish writer. That's why im doing this actually. As a writing exercise you know?**


End file.
